


翔润｜包养梗

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 翔润 [5]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 俗气包养梗，短





	翔润｜包养梗

每一次沉沦的时候松本润都很清醒——不如说他是故意的，在樱井翔进入他身体的时候，吻他的时候，倔强地瞪着眼睛，看这人波澜不惊的眼风轻飘飘掠过，不置可否。 

他从来都不在意自己。 

这一点，从他慢悠悠走到他面前，仿佛递一本文件一样递过来一张银行卡，说“松本君，这些应该足够了，如果觉得不够——”  
他连声音都是凉凉的。  
“我先说明白：在我这里，你只值这个价位。” 

当时他多年轻啊——无关年龄，只看这几年越来越被踩在脚下的自尊心，就知道他其实早已七零八碎。 

 

都说上流社会混乱，因为越是身处高位的人欲望就越不可说，可樱井对他却算是温柔的。 

算是——这是他强行加上的形容词，事实是除了第一次的毫不留情，樱井相当照顾他的感受，亲吻和爱抚都极其温柔缱卷。 

当他被这人抱在怀里，皮肤被修长的手指一寸寸抚过。  
当樱井的嘴唇贴在他耳边，用比主播还要好听的嗓音说想他。  
当结束一轮亲吻后他们额头相抵，他眼里都是水光，却仍然不甘示弱地去瞪樱井，换来这人一声轻笑，永远像是含情的眼神在他脸上蜻蜓点水般掠过。 

 

明明他们正身躯交缠，樱井甚至还没从他身体里出去。  
他趴在樱井怀里，身心像一整片退潮后的海滩，脆弱到不可触碰。 

明明他们已经这么、这么的亲密。 

 

 

收到mail后他就开始准备晚餐，樱井一进门，没换下西装就顺着香味摸到厨房，从身后搂住松本的腰，就着这个姿势与他交换了一个长长的吻。 

一吻完毕，樱井把脑袋在他颈窝蹭了蹭，用小朋友炫耀糖果的语气告诉松本自己明天要去出差——“那里有很漂亮的海，在夕阳下会像金子一样闪闪发光。”  
松本听得好笑，随口应了两声，心里还惦记着灶台上正咕嘟咕嘟的炖菜。  
樱井哪里听不出他的敷衍，抓着他的肩膀把他转过来，眼神在他的黑框眼镜和高领毛衣上流连了一会儿。 

“你很怕冷。”  
一个陈述句。  
他还来不及从喉咙里发出一个疑惑的音节，就听到樱井干脆利落的下一句话。  
“和我一起去吧，海边。”  
他忽然凑近，轻佻地扯了一把松本的衣领。  
“那里很暖和，你不用穿这么严实——很不好脱。” 

 

从听到樱井发出邀请起，他的脑袋就宣布罢工了。 

他和樱井所有的交集都只在床上，在外他必须是隐形的——只有乖乖待在笼子里的金丝雀，才能得到主人的庇护和怜爱。 

 

然而他固执的、干涸许久的心脏却忽然下起了大雨，热烈活泼的水滴欢天喜地地拍打那些他曾以为已经枯萎的枝叶，于是这片丛林又开始蠢蠢欲动，小苗和大树你推我搡，一会儿后就歪歪扭扭，蓬勃地生长起来。 

 

 

樱井看起来是真的很高兴，吃饭时情绪高涨地讲了好几个段子，没等松本收拾餐桌就性急地把人按在沙发上——他自然不会告诉松本那件毛衣让他满脑子都是邪念，只是身体力行地将它弄得一团糟。 

身心被强势占有，松本却难得没有抗拒，格外配合得任樱井把他掰成各种姿势。 

他身体柔软，早年还在樱井的突发奇想下被塞进过行李箱，此时双腿折叠在胸口的姿势也不算艰难。 

被干到敏感点了会控制不了甜蜜的呻吟，却还是害羞，不敢直视樱井的眼睛。 

一只手捏着他的下巴抬起来——他不知道已经多少次撞进过这两汪深潭，却依然如同第一次对上樱井的目光一样不知所措。 

 

“润也看看我啊。”  
汗水从樱井脸上流下来，他不耐烦地往后捋一把额发，露出令松本心动不已的清爽眉眼。 

于是松本艰难地去抱他，两条长腿像蛇一样盘在樱井腰间。 

“多给我一点吧，翔君。” 

 

结束后樱井想抱他去清理，松本最近偷偷长了点肉，死活要自己往浴室走。  
樱井跟在他身后，看他虽然明显在努力夹紧屁股，仍然有大股乳白色精液缓缓从穴口流至腿根，湿漉漉地黏在深色的毛发上。 

他快走几步，搂了松本的腰带到圆形浴缸里，手指在依然松软的肉穴不紧不慢地抠挖，直到怀里人开始不由自主地扭腰，这才止住动作，含笑在松本不满撅起的嘴唇上亲了一口。 

“你知道该怎么做。”  
他用指尖暗示性地摩挲松本丰满的双唇。 

 

难得见樱井心情这么好，松本虽然痛恨自己这么容易受影响，仍是不由自主地就想要取悦他。 

他乖巧地趴在樱井腿间替他口了一会儿，直起身，忍着水进到穴里的涩意趴在他肩上缓慢地扭动——樱井掐着他的腰往下按，直到松本腿都打颤才心满意足地射了他一屁股精水。 

一晚上被内射好几次，饶是他被调教得习惯了性爱也有些受不住，泪眼婆娑趴在樱井怀里，一幅软弱无力的样子看的樱井又差点硬了，直按着松本后脑勺让他替自己完清枪才勉勉强强放过。 

 

终于从浴室出来时松本已经晕晕乎乎——樱井最后甚至替他吹了头发。浴袍和还未消散的热气将他最后一点防备也蒸发了，跟在樱井身后就要一起进房间。 

“润？”  
樱井的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来。  
看出松本已经困得下一秒就要睡着，樱井体贴地牵着他的手带他走到另一间卧室前。 

“自己的房间都忘了？”  
樱井宠溺地揉揉他的脑袋，转身走向了——按他的说法——自己的卧室。 

 

——即使被他抱在怀里，在耳边说了“好想你”，即使他们已经这么、这么的亲密。 

他还是没有留在樱井翔身边做梦的权利。 

 

没有爱他的权利。 

 

 

清脆的雨声在一瞬间停止了。 

他的世界重回无声。


End file.
